


miros

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hair Kink, Long Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крису не нужен весь Себастьян. Его ведет с одного только запаха и длинных волос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miros

**Author's Note:**

> деанонимся после завершения ГИДРА-феста  
> КИНК на длинные волосы и запах Себастьяна.  
> зарисовка с т р а н н а я, не говорите, что я не предупреждала

В нём что-то ломается.

Крис понимает это только когда приходит в себя с волосами Себастьяна во рту, когда прижимается к нему всем собой, обхватывает крепко - до боли - руками и ногами так, что мышцы выкручивает судорогой. Его подбадривают - отлично, замечательно, Крис! Больше экспрессии, отлично, потрясающе смотрится. Скоро будем снимать, ребята, а сейчас прогоним сцену ещё раз.

Крис приходит в себя рывком - с волосами Себастьяна во рту, и они влажные от пота и солёные, они совершенно не съедобные, противные даже. Он приходит в себя, когда упирается носом в холку, елозит по шее, накрытый волной густого терпкого мужского запаха - физической нагрузки, крепкого пота, усилий и совсем незаметно, где-то на грани - почти остывшим флером утреннего парфюма. Он включается, потому что ощущает, как яйца наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, словно весь его вес, весь вес огромного тренированного тела собирается в ручейки и стекает нахер в яйца, и тянет его к низу, и это невыносимо до боли - запах Себастьяна накрывает его на каждом прогоне этой чёртовой сцены, запах уставшего потного тела, разгорячённого и податливого, и он оплавляет Криса по контуру, как потоком кислоты, и въедается в перекрытия воображаемого хэликеррриера, и они вместе летят с ёбаной высоты прямо в Потомак - потому что единственное, чего хочет пришедший в себя Крис - это холодный душ и вымыться, смыть с себя Себастьяна, его пот, его слюни, его волосы - выпавшие или выдернутые тёмные нити накручиваются и иногда остаются между пальцев. Волосы. Его волосы. Боже.

Крис вздыхает, и всё заканчивается. Они поднимаются, улыбаются друг другу сдержанно - да и как по-другому, когда уже битую вторую неделю валяешь друг друга по полу, сначала на спортивных матах, пропавших кислятиной, потом - в декорациях и костюмах, и от этого только хуже - костюмы не стирают во всё время репетиций, и они пропитываются ими обоими насквозь, везде - под мышками на рукавах, на воротниках, в паху... Если бы Крис мог выкрасть костюм Себастьяна, он бы с ума сошёл. Он бы... что - он бы - дальше вымыслить не получается. Крис сдержанно улыбается Себастьяну - совсем недавно Зимнему солдату - и тот тоже почти улыбается, но его бровь опущена книзу, нахмурена. Он смотрит так, словно всё понял. Как тут не понять, когда тебе в спину упираются каменным стояком, разве что хребет не переламывают. Но Себастьян хороший мальчик - он хмурит бровь и пожимает руку, и кивает. И ни слова не говорит. Крис хмыкает про себя, выглядя совершенно благонадёжно, принимает благодарности от персонала и режиссёров, и уходит к душевым, ненавязчиво прикрывая пах снятыми костюмными перчатками. У него стоит до боли. У него эрекция головного мозга на запах Себастьяна - он не может никак по-другому объяснить то, что с ним происходит.

Крис идёт и судорожно размышляет над тем, что всё это дерьмо собачье. Ну, вот волосы Зимнего. Длинные. Ну ведь дерьмо. Какой секретный агент, убийца с мировым именем в здравом уме будет носить длинные волосы? Во-первых, это небезопасно. Велика вероятность оставить на месте операции улики - несколько волос, да хотя бы один выпавший волос. Нет, это глупо, надуманно. Или опять же в плане личной безопасности. Ведь перед армией бреют не только из-за риска заразиться паразитами - Крис знает, у него в детстве была проблема с вшами - притащил из сада, и потом долго и мучительно от них избавлялся. Да, дело не только в паразитах. Дело в болевом захвате. Снайперу, работающему только с удаления, может, и нормально. Но контактнику - бред, бред это всё. Болевой захват волос, да что уж там - если правильно оттянуть, можно половину кожи с черепа стесать хорошим ножом. Вместе с волосами, намотанными на кулак. Вот поэтому у военных не бывает длинных волос. Потому что не-бе-зо-пас-но.

Он думает об этом, когда мучительно медленно отдрачивает себе в душе - потому что если быстро - не поможет. Яйца тянет так, что хочется встать на колени, ноги не держат. Крис думает, как потрясающе лягут в руку мокрые от пота растрёпанные космы Себастьяна - Зимнего солдата, - как, дёрнув, можно заставить его запрокинуть, заломить назад голову и добраться наконец до шеи. И вылизать уже её, господи, мокрую, блестящую и наверняка горько-солёную. Искромсать зубами, выласкать языком. Фантастически явно представляя, чувствуя вкус Себастьяна на языке, Крис кончает тугой струёй, забрызгивая мутно-белым пластиковую прозрачную перегородку.

Он почти ненавидит себя, когда смывает потёкшую вниз сперму душем.

Он не хочет Себастьяна. Он не фантазирует о нём, он не представляет его задницу и не мечтает ему вставить. Совершенно.

Он понимает, что между ног теплеет, как только видит Себастьяна на другом конце павильона. Он с кем-то мило беседует - и его волосы, чёртовы отросшие волосы - чистые и немного вьются. Он постоянно зачёсывает их назад, за лоб пятернёй. Он трогает их, заправляет за уши, он встряхивает головой и смеётся, подрагивая кадыком. И его волосы лежат растрёпанными мягкими волнами, обнимая небритое лицо по скулам. Крис понимает, что он должен перестать смотреть, его снова накрывает. Крис не может перестать.

\- Эй, Крис. Кофе?

Крис оборачивается. Перед глазами словно туман рассеивается.

\- Да. Тони, спасибо.

\- Не спи, скоро прогон последней сцены. Готов?

\- Не выспался, - хмурится Крис. Энтони смеётся, белозубо и заразительно. И Крис не расист, но так выходит только у темнокожих, заряженных позитивом парней. Ну и у него, иногда. Последнее время всё реже.

\- По тебе видно. Стоишь, в одну точку смотришь. Всё нормально?

\- Да, - говорит Крис, принимая протянутый кофе, - да.

Это происходит несколькими днями позже. Они с Себастьяном снова и снова валяют друг друга по полу под подзуживающие комментарии режиссёрского состава. На завтра назначены съёмки, и они обязаны провести сцену так хорошо, как только можно. Себастьян, кажется, его уже ненавидит. Крис только улыбается и пожимает руку - он делает это одинаково раз за разом в конце, в мыслях каждый раз наклоняясь и слизывая ароматные потёки пота с щетинистого блестящего кадыка Себастьяна и гладкой безволосой ямочки между ключицами. Крис давится слюной и закашливается, и на вопрос - всё ли нормально - только улыбается и кивает.

Куда уж _нормальнее_.

Они задерживаются допоздна. Уставшие, как черти, извалянные по матам и декорациям, пропахшие усталостью, горечью и солью, они идут в раздевалку почти друг за другом, и это происходит впервые за долгое-долгое время, и Крис несколько минут стоит перед входом в раздевалку, пытаясь совладать с подводящим его загоняющимся дыханием. Он предвкушает и просто хочет не оглохнуть - сердце, кажется, перебралось в голову и теперь долбит там со всей силы. Он собирается с духом и толкает дверь.

На улице уже темно - чтобы это понять, не нужны окна. Время одиннадцать. В раздевалке сумрачно. Работает только четверть ламп у дальней стены.

Крис сразу прикипает взглядом к чёрной куче на полу. Он стонет судорожно, давит в себе голос, но тот всё равно прорывается сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Себастьян содрал с себя костюм и просто оставил его валяться на полу возле шкафчиков.

Крис подходит ближе, и его уже ведёт, раздевалка покачивается и накреняется - только от осознания того, что он хочет сделать.

Со стороны душевых громко шипит бьющая в поддон вода. Там Себастьян. К чёрту Себастьяна, думает Крис и опускается на колени перед угловатым ворохом чёрного тряпья. Запускает в него обе руки - трепетно, сглатывая так, что кадык ходит на шее как затвор автомата. Поднимает тяжёлые, пропахшие Себастьяном насквозь тряпки и ныряет в них лицом.

Волна тягучего, сбивающего с ног возбуждения накатывает со спины и с силой обрушивается, долбит Криса в затылок. Он дышит застаревшим и новым пролитым потом Себастьяна, чувствует нотки мускуса, чувствует едва заметную, почти выветрившуюся тяжёлую сладость парфюма - и снова пота, смешивающего всё в единое целое. Судорожно тянет руку к своему ремню и ширинке и обхватывает закаменевший член, как только расправляется с чёртовыми застёжками. Он не отрывает лица от тряпья, вдыхает до глубины лёгких и дрочит себе так быстро, как не дрочил даже в юношестве, боясь, что мать зайдёт в комнату или кто-то из сестёр сунет свой любопытный нос без стука. Крис накрывает головку кулаком и содрогается всем собой, сгибается вниз, утопая лицом в колючих ароматных шмотках Себастьяна, кончая в руку, чтобы не запачкать свой костюм.

Капитан Америка, символ чести и достоинства нации.

Криса почти тошнит от себя. Он улыбается безумно и крепче сжимает пальцы, между которыми тепло и липко.

Когда он поднимает лицо от тряпок, щёки у него мокрые.

****

Крис заходит к Себастьяну в последнее утро, когда они оба собираются ехать в аэропорт - каждый спешит на свой рейс, и Крис не знает, ломает его от предчувствия, или это просто накопившаяся усталость.

\- Привет.

\- Привет. Ты не вовремя, Крис. Я в душ собрался по-быстрому.

\- Так иди, - пожимает Крис плечами. - Я на секунду. Думал, ты мне пену одолжишь. Хотел побриться перед возвращением, а моя закончилась...

Себастьян отходит от двери, пропуская Криса в номер. Их номера почти соседние, и несмотря на некоторые вопросы, которые у Себастьяна наверняка к Крису есть, он просто кивает головой в сторону кровати, на которой лежит распахнутый чемодан, и бросает:

\- Посмотри в синей косметичке. Рядом с грязным бельём. Дверь хлопни, как уйдёшь, ладно?

Потом Себастьян скрывается в ванной, а Крис заторможенно переводит взгляд на кровать. "Грязным бельём... Грязным бельём"... повторяется у него в голове голосом Себастьяна, и он коверкается, то растягивается, то уходит в бас, то превращается в писк. Крис трясёт головой, и всё замолкает. Если бы у него было чуть больше времени, он бы разделся и лёг на постель Себастьяна, просто в надежде пропитаться его запахом. Просто чтобы пахнуть так, как хочет что-то внутри, чтобы не колотилось так яростно и больно сердце.

Крис вздыхает. Номер совсем не пахнет Себастьяном. Химией, пылью, резковатыми духами, которые в чистом виде не производят на Криса никакого впечатления. Он подходит к кровати и осторожно поднимает косметичку. Рядом с ней лежит перекуроченная куча одежды - грязной одежды - Себастьяна. И Крис взгляда не может от неё отвести. Он уже чует. Он ощущает этот запах, и его щёки пылают рассветом от ощущения счастья.

В косметичке туалетная вода. Крис, не вглядываясь в название, срывает колпачок и брызгает на запястье.

Тот самый запах, который на одежде еле уловим. Но без этой ноты не было бы всей сильнодействующей тяжёлой наркотической смеси. Крис втягивает парфюм носом и запоминает. Чистый Себастьян пахнет так - тяжёлой сладостью и совсем немного древесной смолой. Приятно, но не трогает. Не выбивает мозги напрочь. Крис вздыхает обречённо. Скашивает глаза на кучу белья и плавным жестом достаёт из-под низа боксеры и футболку. Торопливо, словно на бегу, втягивает с тканевых подмышек потрясающий запах крепкого, горчащего пота. Мужской терпкий запах пота и семени вдыхает с белья, проходясь по скрытому шву носом. И почти не дыша, словно боясь расплескать собранное в лёгких, идёт к выходу из номера, по-идиотски комкая вещи в руке.

 _"От тебя не убудет"_ , - думает Крис, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он прижимает вещи Себастьяна к груди и чувствует себя почти счастливым.


End file.
